Perfect Harmony
by April Black Rose
Summary: Sora, Goofy and Donald are called to make a deal with Axel. Roxas x Namine Sora x Kairi
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Harmony

My name is Roxas. I am a nobody. Sora's nobody. I was created while Sora was in a cryogenic sleep. Everyone had forgotten about him.I look almost identicle to him. Half of his power lies within me. I was once a member of organization 13. I met a beautiful girl by the name of Namine. She has waist length sandy blonde haiar and saphire blue eyes. They seeemed to sparkle in the sun.

Anyway, she btold me that she was putting Sora's memory back together.

begin flash back

"Could you tell me anything about whats going on with me?" I questioned.

"Well,Roxas, You're not supposed to exist." she said,softly.

"How can you say something like that...even if it's true." I whispered. Namine was taken away by organization 13 shortly after but she said one last thig before she was taken away. "Roxas, we'll meet agan! I promise! Even if you don't know it's me and I don't know it's you." She had said as she was being dragged away. I, however, kept exploring the mansion. I found a lab and saw Goofy, Donald in chambers along with Sora. If I opened Sora's chamber I knew what would happen but I did it anyway.

I was pulled back inside of him. All the people I once knew no longer knew of my existance. Hayner, Pence, and Olette had no more memory of me. Now let's forward to the present where Sora is fighting Axel. end POV. Sora was running through the very empty distorted streets of Hollow Bastion, heading for the bailey. He, Goofy, and Donald had been called there by Axel. He had Namine, Kairi, and Riku held hostage.

"What is it that you want Axel!" yelled Sora, seeing his friends fearful faces as they were sitting tied and gagged on a pedestol.

"A simple trade, that's all." he said, removing his hood and reaving the spiky red haired trouble maker they all know and loathe.

"What might that be?" Sora questioned, his sky blue eyes sparkling with a fiery hatred and wiping back a stray lock of his chocolate brown hair. "This guy had the nerve to call us out here saying he kidnapped my friends and now he expects us to make a trade!" He thought to himself.

"If you release Roxas I'll let your little friends go." Axel stated in a cocky voice.

"So Axel...You want me back?" a farmilair voice said, coming out of hiding with a crystalized keyblade.

"Roxas?" Axel questioned in shock.

"If you wanted to see me so bad you should have said so...NOT KIDNAPP PEOPLE! looks like Sora and I will have to teach you a lesson! C'mon Sora!" Roxas said, charging at Axel.

To be continued in next chappie! Reveiw please! No flaming! This is my third fanfic ever written!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The amazing Power of two!

The two boys did a devide and conquer technique to keep Axel from escaping. Axel pulled out his weapons suddenly and sent Sora flying into a wall. Roxas, however, lunged out with his keyblade and slammmed Axel against a wall, temporarily dazing him.

While Axel was destracted Goofy and Donald rescued the hostages. Roxas noticed a building was about to cave in right on top of a dazed Sora. He ran and knocked Sora out of the way as the building caved in. "What was that...for" Sora then noticed why Roxas had pushed him.

"ROXAS!" everyone called out.

Axel took this as a chance to make an exit and teleported away. Sora's eyes welled up with tears as he and everybody searched for Roxas."Why did he have to save me! Couldn't he value his own life more?" Sora questioned frustratedly.

"That's just the way he is...selfless." replied Namine. Her blue eyes shone with sadness.

"I've found him!" yelled Riku, pulling Roxas out from the debre. "He's fine...just knocked out." He continued.

"We should get him back to the house...Riku, Namine, Goofy and Donald...I'll be there soon. I gotta talk with Kairi first." Sora said, grabbing Kairi by the hand and leading her away. Once he was sure they were alone he turned to Kairi.

"Kairi, I want to tell you this because...I was so afraid I'd never get the chance to say this to you. I-I love you!" He said with a blush. After awhile of silence he bit his lip nervously. "I understand...You don't return the feelings." he said and began walking of defeatedly. Kairi ran right up to him, pulling him into a kiss.

"I thought the same thing. I love you too." she said when they parted. They then walked hand in hand back to Merlins house.

"How's Roxas?" Sora questioned.

"See for yourself...don't go in though." Riku replied. Sora and Kairi peacked through the crack in the door and listened carefully.

"That was very brave of you to jump in like that...for awhile I was afraid I was going to loose you." said Namine, smiling warmly as a few tears slid down her face.

Roxas embraced the blonde and said" I could never leave you...I love you too much." Roxas leaned in a kissed her softly. They sat there embracing eachother.

"I think we better give them some privacy." said Kairi with a giggle and shut the door. The threesome then sat down and and got caught up on what one another had been doing.

Review if u want another chappie otherwise I'll leave the story at that. If u have requests 4 the next chapter of for another Kingdom Hearts story of pairing send me a message.


End file.
